1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active device array substrate, in particular, to an active device array substrate with a test circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-media technologies are well developed in the current society, which mostly thanks to advancement of semiconductor elements and display devices. In respect to displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), characterized by high definition, preferable space utilization, low power consumption, and free of radiation, have gradually become a mainstream products in the market. In order to improve the yield of LCD panels, the test technique for LCD panels gradually attracts more attention.
Generally speaking, the test technique for LCD panels is usually used for testing display areas. In the course of test, if a line defect is found in a display area, it may be determined that the display area has a broken scan line or data line. It should be noted that a broken line in a peripheral area of an LCD panel cannot be found through the conventional test technique. As a result, an external driver circuit board cannot transmit a signal into a display area effectively through the circuit in the peripheral area. Therefore, the LCD panel cannot display normally and the manufacturing yield cannot be effectively improved.